


Soft Kitty

by littleladylethe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, kitten!fic, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladylethe/pseuds/littleladylethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turns Tony into a kitten and Steve's left waiting for him to change back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> For my Josie bb who requested this. Sorry it's bad :P

“So, how exactly did this happen?” Natasha asks from where she sits on the couch, one leg crossed over the other. A finely arched eyebrow is raised as she surveys the small, black kitten in Steve’s palm.

It’s a fussy little thing; fur standing up in clumps. Natasha watches as it settles wide eyes on Steve’s face and tiny paws bat at the solid chest in front of them.

Steve, looks for all the world, distraught and has done for the last hour and so when he says: “I don’t know, one minute Tony was standing right in front of me and then the next he was a cat.”, it comes out rather more hopeless than he had intended.

“So it was Loki?” Natasha asks, a hand tucking a stray red strand behind her ear as she eyes Tony the kitten speculatively. Tony jumps out of Steve’s palm to rub his small head against a muscular thigh, purrs of contentment filling the air around the three. Steve’s cheeks tinge pink as he tried to grab hold of Tony, who scrambles away every time his hand gets close.

“Yeah, Fury has Thor out trying to locate him now. It’s all a waiting game until then.” He finally manages to wrap a large hand around Tony’s soft belly and carefully, so as not to hurt him, he lifts him towards his face. He tries to see Tony behind the eyes, looks for tell-tale signs of annoyance or even amusement but all he can see are miniature whiskers and the adorableness of that is highly distracting.

Natasha smirks from where she’s perched, “Well at least he can’t say anything stupid now. Purring definitely ups his IQ score by a few points.” Steve aims a disapproving look at her, dodging Tony’s attempts to squish his face between his paws. He wonders when this will be over and what Tony will say.

He thinks that Tony would probably be insulted not to be a Tiger and then thanks the heavens that Loki has a sense of humour, because he can barely keep a hold of Tony now when he’s the size of a teacup. Turning to Natasha, Steve begins to speak, “When do you think-“ but he doesn’t get the chance to finish as Thor crashes through the doorway, a smile plastered to his lips and his hand wrapped tight around Loki’s thin arm.

“My friends! I have returned victorious!”

From his place at Thor’s side Loki rolls his eyes, mouth set in a thin line of disapproval. Tony hisses in Steve’s hand causing the God of Mischief to smirk.

“Yes alright Stark, I’ll return you to your previous, less intelligent form.” He flicks his wrist delicately through the air, before turning to Thor.

“Give it a few minutes and he’ll be just fine.” Steve exhales a sigh of relief, barely noticing as Tony’s tiny pink tongue laps at his cheek.

“Now, I’m afraid it’s time for me to take my leave.” The air around him shimmers and suddenly Loki’s gone, Thor’s powerful hand wrapped around thin air.

A weight crashes onto Steve’s chest and he turns his attention from the doorway to the newly human Tony sitting in his lap. His legs are either side of Steve’s thighs, hands pressed tight to shoulders, lips chapped as they plant a light kiss to a cheekbone.

“T-Tony, you’re back to normal!”

Steve’s face is bright red, his hands wrapped around Tony’s sides dropping as he scrambles away to stand by Natasha.

In the awkward silence, Tony sprawls himself across a chair with a shit eating grin settling itself on his face.

“Yep. Did you enjoy playing with me Cap?”


End file.
